Fine by Me
by HiddenHeartHiddenIdentity
Summary: As he stared at her, her frizzy brown hair fanned around her on the pillow he thought she was the girl for him. They could lay like that forever and it would be fine by him. Perfectly fine. Dramione one shot. R&R!


Fine by Me

Disclaimer - I own neither the Harry Potter franchise or the songs used in this fic.

* * *

Draco was reminiscing about Hermione's past relationship with the Weasel while she lay sprawled across the bed haphazardly. Her knee was digging painfully into his abdomen and so he tried to move it away carefully. He thought back to their conversation from last night. In the past year and a half of their relationship Draco had subtly dodged the subject of Hermione and Ron Weasley's relationship. He thought it was okay for him to be more than a little insecure about their relationship. There was many people out there in the Wizarding World that refused to accept their relationship. He remembered Hermione reminding him that just as many people supported and respected them for their brave choices.

Hermione had revealed the real reasons her and Ron's rocky relationship finally come to it's end. Hermione knew what she wanted in life, she had since was a little girl. Sure, her plans had changed a little after she discovered her magical abilities and then again after the tumultuous war.

Before the war she had planned to get a job at the Ministry, probably fighting for the rights of scorned upon magical creatures. Seeing the devastation left behind even when Voldemort had been vanquished made her have a change of heart. After her years of difficult healer training, she was qualified to practice. She was offered a job at 's almost instantly. And now, at 27 she thought she had done well for herself. She was Junior Head of 's Curse Breaking ward. She had the opportunity to help people who had been harmed in the war and try to cure them of the long term and sometimes fatal effects of the curses. Her job wasn't easy, but it anyone could handle it, it would be Hermione Granger.

Ron on the other hand was a completely different matter. Surprisingly he had pursued a career in Quidditch rather than join Harry as an Auror. Ron basked in his fame as Chudley Cannons star seeker and wouldn't even consider settling down for the next ten years. There had been rumours in the tabloids of Ron having numerous affairs, and after admitting to Hermione that he had in fact partied with these women with the intent of spending the night. Hermione wasn't very surprised, she had suspected as much. She also knew that Ron would never actually cheat on her. He had changed since the war (everyone had) and the fame and success had gone to his head a little too much, but he was still one of her best friends. He had hurt her, in their school years and many times in their relationship but Hermione knew deep down he was still Ron and that he had no intentions of hurting her purposely.

They wanted different things...Hermione wanted to meet 'the one' and settle down with her soul mate. Maybe Ron would be ready for that eventually, but she refused to let him hold her back. Their split was amiable, and they had promised to remain friends. Molly & Ginny had a harder time accepting it but finally conceded.

Draco couldn't help but be happy that the Weasel had let her go. He couldn't believe it was possible for someone to be stupid enough to let someone like Hermione Granger slip through their fingers. She deserved someone who could give her their heart forever. Draco thought he could be that man. Ron couldn't commit to Hermione, but that was his loss and Draco's gain.

Draco wasn't big on elaborate declarations of love. He wasn't the type of guy who would fall to his knees with his hands clenched tight begging, begging you please to stay with him for worse and for better. He didn't want a 5 page spread in the paper of their wedding. One page to summarise the details with a few choice pictures would do fine Draco thought.

He had never actually spoke those three words...the words he wasn't sure Hermione even wanted to hear. In the past he thought that was what every girl wanted to hear, but Hermione had proved to him time and time again that she was not like other girls.

She was different in every way...Draco was pretty sure that girls like her were out of production. In a world gone plastic, she was one of a kind, the epitome of grace and elegance. Classic in every sense of the world.

He knew she knew he loved her. She had to, right? Brightest Witch of her Age and all that...then again Hermione was adorably oblivious to matters of the heart. Draco remembered back to the day at the local café where him and Hermione were enjoying Brunch. She hadn't realised the acne ridden, lanky barrister was flirting with her. It was blatantly obvious to everyone else that the barrister, Bryan was smitten with the brown eyed beauty.

Draco's thoughts returning to the present he focused intently on the innocent looking girl laid down before him. Her frizzy hair was splayed out around her, she would most likely blame Draco for the state her was in. 'Bird's nest' comes to mind.

He smiled at the tiny, faint freckles scattered around her nose. They were only visible if you looked closely.

Draco leaned out to slowly stroke the skin of her upturned palm. Hermione's lips parted minutely and she breathed out quietly. Knowing that Hermione was a light sleeper, be stopped his actions. The sun hadn't even risen and hell hath no fury like a sleep deprived Hermione Granger.

Draco crossed his arms behind his head, moving a little so his side was pressing against Hermione's warm body. He thought about the moment and wondered if anything could possibly be more perfect. He wished he could freeze that moment right there and live in it forever.

Draco then began thinking back on his previous relationships...none struck him as very exciting. He couldn't and wouldn't commit to any of them. His longest relationship before Hermione had been 6 months. None of his relationships had been terrible, they just bored him and always seemed to fall apart.

When him & Hermione had cemented their relationship he knew that it was different from the start. As he looked at her in their calm bedroom with no one else around, he knew she was the girl for him. She could never leave and they could lay together forever and it would be fine with him. Perfectly fine. When he thought of a life without her he knew they were supposed to be. She kept him grounded...he could dream realistically with her. She was usually the star of his dreams anyway.

After a few more minutes of Draco's quiet musings Hermione began to stir.

'Mmm', she said as rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair back, 'morning.'

'Good morning to you too', he said slowly leaning in.

Hermione ducked to side yelling something that vaguely sounded like 'morning breath!' as she covered her mouth with both her hands.

'Trust me Hermione, your breath is nothing compared to those of the boys I shared a dorm with for 7 seven years. I really don't think those boys knew what toothpaste is for...I feel sorry for the girls who've kissed them.'

'How lovely. An anecdote about your Slytherin buddies is always the best thing to wake me up fully in the morning.'

Rolling her eyes as Draco winked at her she got off the bed and moved to the other side of the room to the bathroom.

'I'll just brush my teeth and be right back! You can kiss me all you want then...'

Draco could practically sense her grin at the moment as he sat on the bed waiting for to arrive. It would be fine by him if they stayed like this - together - forever.

A/N: I've had this idea floating around in my head for weeks now. I even wrote it down so I wouldn't forget about it. It took my Internet going all funny to get me to finally write it. I hope I was coherent. I wrote and edited this (to the best of my ability) after 3AM. Benefits of an insomniac: you could things done at night that could take weeks otherwise. I got the idea for this from the songs 'Fine by Me', by Andy Grammar and 'Classic', by MKTO. Y'all should check them both out, great songs! I'd love for you to drop me a review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
